


【昊磊衍生/歌枫】欲望少年期

by kakaval



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaval/pseuds/kakaval





	【昊磊衍生/歌枫】欲望少年期

　　事情其实起因于一场尝试。

　　一定要说的话胡亦枫也不知道眼下这事是怎么发展成这样的。他和宋歌两个人光溜溜的滚在床上，男孩的头正拱在他怀里乱亲乱咬，像只急于讨食的小狗崽。

　　“嘶……你轻点。”

　　不得不说，他那颗虎牙咬人还挺疼的。

　　宋歌闻声抬起头来看他，刘海粘在额头上，乌黑的眼睛可怜兮兮，又硬又烫的一根棒还杵在他大腿上。

　　胡亦枫有点头痛。

　　“亦枫……”

　　小男朋友还奶呼呼的喊他名字。你说这谁受得了啊。

　　于是胡亦枫只好一边将手伸下去，把两人胯下的那玩意握在一起撸动，一边开始搜肠刮肚地回想曾经从各种渠道里所看到过的那点相关知识。

　　少年人身上总是热乎乎的。宋歌天生火气重，胡亦枫练武气血足，俩人凑到一起就像是两个小火炉捂到了一处，身上都蒙了一层薄薄的汗水。胡亦枫的手心里本来就潮湿，又沾上溢出来的前列腺液，湿漉漉的乱七八糟，指缝里都黏糊糊的。

　　宋歌发育得很好，或者说有点太好了——胡亦枫掂着手里的那二两肉难得的有点心虚。这种东西真的能插进去吗……他在脑子里比划了一下，全部进来的话，简直要顶到内脏了。那些说法是骗人的吧。可是他又把自己身上能用来进入的地方数了一遍，不得不承认排除掉所有不可能的之后，剩下的肯定是正确答案。然后他又想了想自己的尺寸，意识到换自己上恐怕也并不会好到哪去，毕竟做爱不像是在厕所里脱了裤子比大小，判定手段直接到简单粗暴。

　　那样一根东西捅进肚子里的话肯定会痛吧？那还是我来好了。胡亦枫想，我比较没那么怕痛。

　　他一边想着这些乱七八糟的，一边套弄着两个人发烫的性器。他们不是第一次干这种事，却是第一次正经打算做到最后。一定要说的话，就是现在的程度已经不够表达喜欢了。宋歌总是说些孩子气的话，他说小枫我好喜欢你，我喜欢你喜欢得像被丢了曼妥思进去的可乐，泡泡都要溢出来了。胡亦枫想谁不是呢，我现在练功劈木板的时候脑子里都是你，上周去自动售货机买饮料下意识摁出两罐还被师兄弟嘲笑恋爱脑。

　　少年之间的相爱忠诚又炽烈，喜欢的小火苗一旦点起来就在心头日夜不停地烧，只有亲一亲碰一碰那个放在心里的人才能好上一点，恨不得把自己楔到对方身体里去再也不分开，像一只蚌裹藏珍珠那样去拥抱对方。

　　如果做到最后的话，这种喜欢的心情或许能得到缓解吧？不是一定要做，而是实在无法找到更好的表达爱意的手段了，只想把一切都向对方洞开，想对恋人说，我就在这里，鲜红的皮肉底下埋藏着为你而跳动的心脏，你能看到吗？

　　宋歌射出来的东西很稠，被胡亦枫拢在手心里。他们高潮的时间差不多，胡亦枫的精液溅到了宋歌小腹上，被少年用手掌抹了一把，然后过来拉胡亦枫的手，指头一根根嵌进他黏湿的指缝里，两个人的东西在掌心里被糊到一起。

　　宋歌抬头撑起身子对着他笑，男孩好白，高潮之后皮肤里沁出一层潮红色。他拉着胡亦枫的手冲他晃一晃，高兴的虎牙咧出来。

　　“混一起啦。”

　　胡亦枫轻轻嗯了一声，也笑出来。他一笑的时候两弯卧蚕饱满得像是两个小小的蜜巢，宋歌好爱亲他这里，趁他笑起来便凑过去啄一下，亲完了还要咂咂嘴，像是真的能尝到甜味。

　　好可爱。

　　胡亦枫把他拉倒在身边，射精后的不应期还要有一会才过去，于是他们陷在枕头里接吻，谁都不肯闭上眼，黑亮的瞳仁里映着对方好近的脸，舌头缠绵的探进去。宋歌接吻的时候也慢吞吞的害羞，舌尖要先舔一舔胡亦枫平时总是藏在紧闭嘴唇里的兔牙，然后等到对方的舌头探出来勾他，才肯伸进去在他敏感的上颚上碰一碰；胡亦枫则要凶的多，想他了拉过人便亲上去，软舌好蛮横，要搞得人口水都滴下来结巴着喊他小枫小枫才肯罢休。

　　两个人接吻的时候又硬了，少年的火气总是来得很快。胡亦枫看了看宋歌又立起来的玩意儿，爬起来从床头柜翻出一支乳霜塞进对方手心里，把腿勾到他腰上，然后拉着他的手往身后探。他不是下定了决心之后会退缩的人，只是主动向小恋人袒露这样隐秘柔软的地方总会让人生出些许赧意，软薄的耳廓忍不住染上一层红色。

　　宋歌的手指碰到那个紧闭的小洞，他有点惊讶，又有点害羞。那里好小一点，入口的褶皱紧紧缩着。这样小的地方真的可以把我吃掉吗。他看看胡亦枫，对方半闭着眼睛，又浓又翘的睫毛一颤一颤，在眼下抖落出纤长的阴影，像一片簌簌抖落鳞粉的蝴蝶翅膀。

　　他有些迟疑，但还是把乳霜涂满手指，用湿漉漉的指腹去按揉那个瑟缩的小口，企图叩开一条通道来。反正小枫不会骗我的，他想。

　　第一根手指进去的很快。宋歌忍不住红了脸，小枫里面好湿好软，是因为润滑用的乳膏吗？他又觉得不单是乳膏的作用，指尖像是伸进了一片沉甸甸的雨云里，潮湿绵软，无处着力，仿佛一使劲就可以压出水来。即使没有别的经验，他还是下意识觉得，小枫里面就应该是这样润润的，像一个濡软的巢。就像小枫看起来总是懒洋洋的很冷淡，但是也只有他知道小枫又心软又好。想到这里他又忍不住开心起来，试探着往里面又填了一根手指。

　　胡亦枫觉得自己嗓子里痒痒的，像是有春天的柳絮呛进了他喉咙里，又在那里涨成湿湿一团。他有点想要闷哼，本来借由润滑被扩开的洞口，在被更大地撑开之后，令他体会到一种难言的酸软胀痛。

　　他想去动一动腰，可是后穴里的异物感令他僵硬得像块石板。被宋歌的手指抚摸过的地方麻麻的，他脑子里有点迷糊，心想难道是我把润滑用的乳膏拿错成了按摩用的药油吗？不然怎么会被他一碰就感觉里面发烫得要烧起来了，酸胀里也生出一点甘美。

　　宋歌的指甲修剪得很整齐，当那圆润的边缘在他肠道里划过的时候，胡亦枫就会忍不住哆嗦。润滑的乳膏填在那里，把他变得好奇怪。他抿起被咬出牙印的嘴，手脚发软，整个人像是一只被叼住后颈皮的幼豹。

　　我身体的深处终于被恋人所造访，他的手指正塞在我的内腔里，他在触碰我脏器的一部分。意识到这一点之后胡亦枫忍不住发抖，现在他最隐秘的地方也向对方敞开了。被填塞了异物的肉道忍不住收缩起来，夹吮的动作像是一截真正的性器官，恍惚时仿佛有蛇沿着尾椎爬上去，令他脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。

　　宋歌的手指填在恋人温暖的体内，他一向是很细心的，哪怕是在做这事的时候也是。两根手指并在一处，指腹一寸寸地去熨过濡软发颤的甬道。

　　胡亦枫忍不住张开嘴喘息，堵在他喉咙里的那团柳絮就要喷出来了，于是他又抿住嘴唇，把侧脸更深的藏进云一样的枕头里。他是有点不甘的——明明只是两根手指而已，为什么我会被搞成这样子啊？太可怕了，骗人的吧。明明又不是女孩子，为什么会这么舒服？明明一开始是做好了忍受疼痛的准备的，结果舒服成这样子，都要忍不住叫出声来了……胡亦枫觉得自己有点丢脸。

　　然而事实上宋歌真的只是在进行最基础的探索而已。一定要说的话，或许是太喜欢了，所以即使是被简单的触碰，心理上的快感也会像涨潮时的海浪那样一层层地涌上来。比起来源于生理反应的官能快感，更刺激的反而是大脑所反馈出的意识——现在摸着自己的的人是宋歌，在自己体内作乱的是爱人的手指。这种简单的想法不亚于一剂精神春药，坦诚饱满的爱意足以弥补技术上的不足。

　　胡亦枫的头有些眩晕，他抬眼去看宋歌，对方脸红红的，眼睛却亮晶晶，皱着眉头似乎在琢磨是否要填入第三根手指。他一个激灵，意识到再这样下去恐怕真的会忍不住叫出声来，好丢脸。他顿了顿，对宋歌说你进来吧。如果不出声的话，他也不知道自己的声音居然哑成了这样子。

　　他们换成了面对面的姿势，这样会比较方便接吻。宋歌的刘海完全汗湿了，胡亦枫伸出手去帮他把一缕缕的头发捋到一边，指尖一碰他就看到对方的脸迅速发起红来，这又让他忍不住有点想笑，情不自禁要去开口逗他，问他明明现在门户大开等着挨操的人是我吧？

　　宋歌的脸更红了，他像不敢多看胡亦枫一样，眼神飘忽得不知往哪里放，嘴角忍不住咧开一个笑容，收敛几秒之后又笑开，黝黑的眼睛里是一汪湖，湖底沉着星星。他说，小枫，我好开心啊。

　　胡亦枫心都软成一滩水。他心想这也太犯规了，宋歌怎么能这么可爱啊。然后他又美滋滋的，心想这么招人疼的小孩，我男朋友。但他并没多说什么，他不是多么善于言辞的人，只是默默的抬起腿圈住宋歌的腰，把自己软软敞开的洞往对方那里送过去。

　　真正插进来的时候其实还是很疼，即使宋歌在阴茎上涂抹了足量的乳膏——他生怕不够似的，可还是太勉强了。简直就是凶器。胡亦枫脑子里一懵，几乎要觉得自己被劈开了。他甚至不清楚自己有没有叫出来。即使之前再想着要如何放松，那截肉道还是生理性的绷紧抽搐起来，死死箍住宋歌捅进来的前端。

　　他现在看起来一定很惨兮兮，因为宋歌看起来像是要哭了一样。胡亦枫曾经在心里喊他爱哭鬼，他是看不得宋歌哭的。

　　他想起宋歌刚升学进来的时候，小男生很腼腆，被他从那些拦路勒索的小混混手里捞出来一次之后就跟在他屁股后头像个小尾巴。那时候胡亦枫就开始偷偷在心里觉得宋歌像只软乎乎的小狗崽，被人一指头戳个跟头还会摇着尾巴蹭过来的那种。

　　可是之后因为道馆之间的矛盾，胡亦枫被堵在小巷里开了瓢，也是宋歌手里攥着钢管翻墙下来，张开手挡在他跟前。失血让胡亦枫的脑袋晕乎乎的看不清楚东西，但他能看到宋歌的脊梁在发抖。

　　纵然这样，他也没有退开一步。反而是逼近过去，冲对面喊我已经报警了，声音好稳，砸在那里好铿锵。

　　警笛响起来的时候，宋歌抖着手过来扶他。胡亦枫曾经点着他的眉骨逗他，说他天生这样深这样好看的眼窝怎么偏偏兜不住眼泪。可是那时的宋歌看见胡亦枫血糊糊的脑袋只是一路冷着脸把他送进急诊室，连自己胳膊上蹭破了一片都不知道。胡亦枫发现的时候衬衣袖子都黏到了创口上，清创的时候他也没哭，只是不转眼的盯着病床上的人。直到胡亦枫拉过他的胳膊，顶着脑袋上的纱布给他涂紫药水的时候，他才终于反应过来一样，眼泪从黑葡萄一样的眼珠子里淌下来。

　　其实胡亦枫没告诉过他，从第一眼见面他就觉得他好可爱。

　　回忆完他叹了口气，心想幸亏现在疼的不是宋歌。他是从小摔摔打打惯了的，疼痛来得快适应得也快，就这一会儿已经能调整回自己的呼吸节奏，还有余裕去伸出手掐一掐宋歌的脸，哑着嗓子让他别哭。

　　宋歌吸了吸鼻子。他向来是很怕疼的，一个怕疼的人当然更加知道疼痛有多讨厌，也就更加看不得喜欢的人痛。刚刚胡亦枫的样子好吓人，嘴唇都变得煞白，他现在还不敢动，下面被咬着，进退不得好难受。可是他更看不得胡亦枫难受，只好像只小动物一样低头蹭过去舔舔亲亲，试图让男朋友的脸上多点血色，能像之前一样粉扑扑就再好不过。

　　胡亦枫被他亲的想笑，宋歌的短发有点硬硬的扎手，在他胸口蹭来蹭去，蹭的他发痒，忍不住挪动身体想躲开。体内杵进去的那小半根肉物本来就随着宋歌又蹭又拱的动作浅浅搅弄，多余的乳膏被体温烫化了，把两个人连接的地方搞得油润润滑腻腻，甚至顺着股沟滴下去弄湿了床单。现在他一躲，那根东西翘起的顶端直接就一下子撞上一个要命的地方。

　　他的身体又绷紧了，然而这次却并非因为疼痛，而是因为十足的快感。刚刚那下像根带电的散鞭啪的一声抽到他尾椎骨上，电流沿着脊椎一路噼里啪啦炸进他脑子里。人的骨头会导电吗？胡亦枫的生物课初中时就上的不好，他迷迷糊糊觉得应该是能的，不然为什么这种快感传递的这样快，像是一记冷枪，打得他猝不及防。

　　这次他叫出来了。胡亦枫吓了一跳，在意识到这叫声是从他自己的声带里迸出来的之后，上扬的声调迅速敛下来了。然而已经发出的声音无法收回，他看着宋歌眼睛发亮的扑过来，胯下那根肉刃也随之一股气捅进最深处。

　　有半秒钟他的思维停滞了，几乎喘不上气来。太深了。

　　胡亦枫神志回笼之后看着宋歌有点牙痒痒，想敲面前那颗脑袋的手伸出去又缩回来，还是舍不得。只好在心里安慰自己：这是自己挑的男朋友，打坏了怎么办。现在已经够呆的了。

　　宋歌还在他眼前晃，虎牙笑得收不回去。如果他真的长出一根尾巴，胡亦枫毫不怀疑那根尾巴现在恐怕摇得能够带着他整个人飞起来。

　　他高兴的小男朋友还在他耳边嘚啵嘚个不停，前脚说小枫你舒服了对不对，我把你弄舒服了对不对，后脚又有点低落委屈，压在他身上说小枫你太坏了吧，自己舒服了都不告诉我，我还以为你还在痛。

　　胡亦枫心力交瘁。

　　那根东西插得太深了，十足十捅进了他体内柔嫩而完全未经开拓的区域。他有点痛，疑心自己真的被顶到了内脏，然而又对刚刚那种过电一样的快感有点食髓知味。

　　于是他捧住喋喋不休小男友的脸迅速亲一口，看着对方终于脸蛋通红的安静下来之后舔了舔嘴唇，思索一会之后对他说，你出去一点。

　　宋歌有点迷茫。他想难道我又把小枫弄痛了吗？可是小枫现在看起来很舒服的呀……

　　他是很清楚什么叫做不懂就问的，而他也的确这么问了。

　　“不是……”胡亦枫耳朵红了，他避开宋歌清凌凌的眼睛去看天花板上的吊灯，讲话也吞吞吐吐的，“就……哎，就是……浅一点……”他的睫毛发着抖，喉结迅速的上下滑动了一下，饱满的下唇被他咬得发红，“舒服的地方，要更浅一点……”

　　宋歌懂了。事实上，要是对方已经说到这个程度的话，他还是什么都不懂，那也太愧为一个男朋友了。

　　“好哦！”他低下头在胡亦枫嘴上超级响的亲了一口，“我一定会把小枫弄舒服的！”

　　胡亦枫脸红了。他默默从后脑勺底下揪出一个枕头来，把自己发烫的脸遮住。说这么大声干什么啦……让人怪不好意思的。

　　他心想如果我心口里有揣一只鹿的话，它一定是只宋歌牌汽油才能发动的高速公鹿，我肋骨都要被它撞到快骨折。

　　然后等脸上的温度下去一点，他又默默把枕头掖回脑袋后面了。宋歌一会亲不到他是要不高兴的。唉。胡亦枫想，我十八岁，我好累。

　　可是少年嘴角翘的好高。他一只手揪着床单，另一只手插进男朋友潮乎乎的头发里，手指在后脑上轻轻的摩挲。宋歌好像真的把“让男朋友舒服”这件事当成了什么必须一本正经去做的重要任务，红着脸却一副正色的模样看得胡亦枫像是脑子里被塞了一听被大力摇晃过的汽水，二氧化碳从易拉罐里爆出来，泡泡破裂的每一声都在循环播放“好喜欢”。

　　他心想宋歌身上一定有什么传染性的可爱病毒，自己早就被感染成了晚期患者，只能在对方狗狗眼的注视下溃不成军。

　　胡亦枫的思维有点跳跃，在很短的时间内种种想法走马灯一样在他脑子里闪过去，而当宋歌斟酌之后掐住他的腰开始在他体内轻轻抽动的时候，他惊讶的发现自己已经完全适应了。现在宋歌和他身上最柔软的地方正连接在一起，他的恋人肉体的一部分正深埋在他自己都无法触及的地方，嵌的严丝合缝。他甚至能感觉到那根性器在他的体内一下下跳动。

　　胡亦枫又有点脸红，他今天脸红的次数简直要超标了。

　　宋歌开始时动得并不快。他的眼睛紧紧的锁在胡亦枫脸上，直到那种薄霞一样的红色从恋人的颧骨上晕开之后他才放下心来。小枫的身体里好舒服。之前开拓时，那些淋漓柔滑的软肉令他无处着力，像是摔进了一团云里；而当他真正用性器插进来的时候，触感却和使用手指时不太一样了，那些软肉正熨帖地裹在他的阴茎上，像是一个紧致而充满弹性的肉套。

　　初尝情事的少年有些口干舌燥，他咽了咽口水，忍不住从那口销魂洞里几乎完全抽出来，再用力撞回去。融化掉的润滑剂从两人交合的地方被挤出来，又被来回捣弄的动作拍打成结在艳红穴口的白沫。

　　不同于完全是标准男高中生身材只长个不长肉的宋歌，胡亦枫身上有着常年练武所锻炼出的漂亮肌肉，薄薄的一层，绷起来的时候线条流畅又好看，松弛下来的时候却很柔软。他现在仿佛完全被操出了感觉，眼睛半闭着，微张的嘴唇里隐约能看到一截嫣红的舌尖。

　　小枫现在看起来好舒服。宋歌心里不禁生出一点窃喜，他笑眯眯的凑过去衔住胡亦枫唇齿间露出的一点舌尖，含着它作弄像是品尝一块软糖。

　　现在胡亦枫看起来像是一只在正午暖呼呼阳光下吸了猫薄荷，然后舒服得爪尖藏进肉垫里肚皮都露出来的大猫。他几乎要被被这种连续而柔和的快感把意志给冲垮了，整个下半身都麻麻的，嘴巴还被宋歌黏糊糊的亲吻着。竖起的阴茎随着他的动作一下下拍打在自己的肚皮上，那些被分泌出的前列腺液湿漉漉甩在胸口，把那里粉白的皮肉溅得亮晶晶。

　　他的腰腹软在宋歌手里，整个人像是被操成了一团湿浊的棉花，乳尖也红澄澄的挺在胸口。

　　宋歌忍不住伸出一只手去摸胡亦枫的胸口。少年的胸肌薄薄一层，发力的时候形状线条很漂亮，现在他浑身上下都软绵绵的，胸肌也是柔软的，落到宋歌手里就显出一点不常见的肉感来。那点乳肉其实还填不满宋歌的指缝，但是配上他此刻肉红濡湿的乳粒，便立时显露出一种隐约倒错的靡丽来。

　　他感到一种不同寻常的热意堆积在下腹，性欲转变成一种微妙的食欲。好想吃一吃他……如果小枫可以变小就好了，那样我就可以把他含进嘴里。宋歌觉得瘫软在洁白床单上的胡亦枫就像是一块在火苗上稍微炙烤过的棉花糖，外表有一点焦脆，但是咬一口之后舌尖就会尝到半融甜蜜的内里。他正插在他里面呢。

　　他忍不住俯下身去，嘴唇贴上那块绵软的肌肉。最先品尝到的是一点咸味，来源于汗水，有点蛰舌头。在他把那片皮肉嘬一块进嘴里含住之后，竟然真的被他咂出一点隐约的甜味。他不知道那是来源于味蕾还是大脑。胡亦枫的沐浴露是海盐柠檬，然而宋歌现在觉得他浑身上下都渗出一股儿童牛奶般的甜奶味儿。

　　在他伏低身子去含吮恋人胸乳的时候，他仍在浅浅的抽插着。或许是这个角度的确过于恰好，当他再次进入的时候，胡亦枫整个人像是被什么东西突兀的袭击了，原本软成一滩水一样的肉体颤抖着紧绷起来，他哑着嗓子啊了一声。

　　宋歌知道自己找到那个地方了。他又笑起来，虎牙在恋人膨软的乳晕上留下一个印子。他尽量保持相同的角度去插弄了几下，感到胡亦枫的身体逐渐愈来愈紧张。少年像是被之前欺骗性的舒缓快感弄晕了头，脚后跟在床单上下意识地乱蹬，哼出来的鼻音奶呼呼。

　　现在他哪里像什么冷脸吓人的元武道师兄呢。

　　这样不同寻常的胡亦枫令宋歌好开心，他抬起一点腰好去更完整地把这幅画面收入眼底，这么漂亮的小枫是被我弄的。宋歌心里好满足，心里衍生出一点幼稚的独占欲：好想把这样的小枫藏起来。就像小时候用铁匣子去藏一颗最喜欢口味的糖果。

　　过量的快感让胡亦枫的里面更紧了。濡软的内腔一下下抽搐着，恰好与宋歌抽插的节奏契合起来，当他挺着腰将肉刃送回去的时候，那些媚肉也一缩一缩地裹上来，就像是一张贪食的小嘴，正将那根能带来令人沉醉快乐的棒子往回吞一样。

　　胡亦枫原本插在宋歌头发里的手不知什么时候滑了下来，不同于那种健身房练出来的花架子，真正从小童子功练上来的少年四肢反而很纤细，只不过昔日都掩藏在宽大的道服底下无人欣赏。之前那支细瘦结实的胳膊松松的勾在恋人脖子上，然而随着快感的加剧，那只手也情不自禁地从后面抓住了宋歌一边的肩膀——第一次因为汗水滑脱了手，第二次才牢牢地扒住了，像是遭遇了风暴的水手紧握住最后一根绳索，指甲因为用力而泛着白。

　　他现在整个人都彻底软了，肌肉聚不起力气，甚至连话都不敢说。他害怕自己一开口就要叫出来了。生理性的泪水盈满了他的眼眶，睁开眼睛之后只能看到缤纷的色块，蒙在他眼前的水幕将世界扭曲成另一种光怪陆离的景色。而在这个扭曲的世界里，只有宋歌还是真实的。

　　哪怕眼睛所接收到的画面失了真，但宋歌所发出的喘息声还响在他的耳边。宋歌平时的声音是低而清爽的，像是夏天里冰镇过的海盐柠檬苏打——胡亦枫其实瞒了宋歌很多事，比如他之所以坚持用海盐柠檬味道的沐浴液，就是因为他觉得这种味道就像是宋歌讲话时声音所给他的感觉。

　　然而眼下宋歌的声音变得不太一样了。少年那把清清爽爽的嗓子被情欲侵染了，传进耳朵里沙沙的、哑哑的，像是生出了小小的软刺，勾得他耳道里发痒，从后脑勺酥到大腿根。可是他对宋歌太熟悉了，尽管声音变得不太一样，他还是能在眼前想象出少年的模样，尤其是少年的眼睛，黝黑的、清澈的，像是初生的幼犬，即使在混沌的情欲里也能映照出他的影子……

　　**他射了。**

　　像是暴风过境时遇到的风眼，胡亦枫整个人浸到了一种短暂而诡异的平静里。他像是被裹进一层膜，又像是被丢进一潭水，片刻间所有事物都远去了，只剩下嗡嗡作响的白噪音。

　　片刻之后他耳畔响起一声水泡涨破般的声音。事后回想的时候胡亦枫不确定他是真的听到了这样的声音，抑或是纯粹的幻觉。总之听到这声音的时候他像是一个漂浮的灵魂突兀砸回身体里，意识里只剩下一团湿漉漉的燥热。过了好一会他才意识到自己在啊啊念着宋歌的名字，整个人蜷在宋歌怀里痉挛，面颊上凉飕飕的。

　　我哭了……？我哭了？！胡亦枫第一反应是惊讶，他自己也不记得上次掉眼泪是什么时候。紧接着就是汹涌的羞赧，他全身上下都因为这股子羞意而染上一股湿哒哒的粉色，忍不住将脸砸进恋人汗湿的肩窝里，自暴自弃地去把眼泪往他单薄的肩膀上蹭。他在脸颊贴上去的时候才感到宋歌的身体在规律的发出一种震颤，换而言之，他在笑。

　　高潮之后的胡亦枫整个意识都钝感了许多，用直白的方式表达就是他被宋歌操的有点智商掉线。于是在意识到把自己搞成这种狼狈样子的罪魁祸首还在发笑之后，气恼使他直接抬起头来往对方鼻尖上咬了一口，把人咬得哎哟一声，黑眼睛里委委屈屈。

　　宋歌在他高潮的时候就忍不住在软穴的痉挛吸吮里缴了械，只是撒娇一样不肯从男朋友潮热的穴里拔出来。被突然咬了一口之后少年呆住了，浓黑的眉毛往下一压，扑过去把手指塞进恋人的腋下去挠他的痒，嘴里嚷嚷着抱怨，说小枫你好不讲理，怎么舒服了之后掉头就来咬人。

　　往常在这样的打闹里宋歌是占不到什么便宜的。胡亦枫是谁？堂堂松柏道馆二师兄，一只手就能把宋歌压到地上，扑腾得像只被压住壳的小乌龟。可是眼下他刚刚结束一次高潮，整个人都还湿淋淋粘嗒嗒，像是一块热气腾腾红豆汤里煮到绵软的白年糕，被压着挠痒都抽不出劲躲一躲，大眼睛里又聚起泪花来。

　　什么叫虎落平阳被犬欺？这就是了。

　　“宋……宋歌……！”刚被搞哭的人声音里鼻音好重，听起来软糯糯毫无威慑力，凌厉漂亮的大眼睛眼窝还堆着一抹红。搁在过去胡亦枫连名带姓地吼一声宋歌就意味着：老子生气了，莫挨老子。宋歌闻讯会迅速赶来眨巴着那双奶狗一样的眼睛对着人笑，笑一会胡亦枫就没了脾气。然而这次他试图故技重施却明显选错了场合，小男朋友不仅没有知错就改，还凑过来变本加厉，用自己那口小米牙在他下巴上留下一圈整齐的牙印。

　　胡亦枫无语了。他终于有了点力气，想要从宋歌身体底下坐起来，然而还没等他扭着身体获取一个重见天日的机会，他就感受到有什么东西在体内复苏了，那根原本射精之后软下来的东西重新充血膨胀回他过去几十分钟里刻骨铭心的形状。最糟糕的是，随着那根东西一点点撑开他酸软的腔道，胡亦枫自己的玩意儿也抬起了头。这让他完全失去了谴责宋歌的立场。

　　现在宋歌的脸杵到他跟前了，眼睛又黑又亮又诚恳，是胡亦枫最熟悉的那种乖仔样子。乖仔过来亲他，舌尖在他咬出来的牙印上舔过去，然后用自己也带着牙印的鼻尖去蹭恋人面颊上那颗小小的痣。

　　他说话还是带着孩子气的，“谁让小枫先咬我的嘛。”

　　胡亦枫想要反驳那是因为你先把我弄哭了我好丢脸，然而他这时好歹智商回笼了一点，意识到这种小学鸡对话毫无意义，被操哭也显然不是什么说得出口的事情。

　　于是他只好用力闭了闭眼，把宋歌凑过来的大脑袋推远一点，叹了好长一口气，叹完又把那颗头搂回来安抚性的亲一亲。

　　胡亦枫，记住。他在心里对自己说，男朋友，是你自己选的。


End file.
